


Sunshine

by huustlecat



Category: And The Sun Went Out (Visual Novel), Choices That Matter
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, TRUE LOVE!, i love them all so much, the world needs more cute atswo content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huustlecat/pseuds/huustlecat
Summary: A little one-shot that kinda touches on the "world" that Moti lives in post-game. More importantly, it's about Moti being a huge sweetie pie.





	Sunshine

“I have something to show you Teacher,” Moti said, a smile wide on their face. They reached out to clasp their small hand in mine and led me towards a large field of soft, green grass. It was like a dream.

The grass was long and soft, with wildflowers poking out, their vivid colors springing out and reaching up into the sun above. Their little red, orange, and yellow heads swayed in the breeze to a silent, unheard song. Winding through the field ran a little stream with smooth rocks on either side, some with paintings on them. I smiled, imagining Moti intently painting their rocks next to the stream.

“We’re here,” Moti said and tugged on my arms slightly to indicate I should sit with them. I gladly did.  
“It’s wonderful out here,” I said in awe, “is this where you always are when I’m awake?”  
“Yep! It’s not always just me and Madam Gaia here, though. Sometimes, Professor Sole likes to visit and we sit over there and paint rocks during our discussions. You should try it sometime, Teacher! It’s a lot of fun.”  
I smiled even wider at the thought of not just Moti, but also Professor Sole, as awkward as he was, trying to paint little rainbows on rocks. It was nice to know that he’d softened up in the afterlife.  
“Teacher, do you know how to make flower crowns?” They asked, their big eyes looking up with anticipation.  
“I don’t,” I admitted. It had always seemed fun, but seeing every teenager and their grandmother wearing cheap plastic ones discouraged me a bit.  
“I can teach you, then,” Moti said, then stood up, walked a short distance, and picked a handful of red and yellow wildflowers out of the ground. They happily skipped back to where they sat before, flowers in their arms.  
“Which color do you want?” Moti asked holding out each bunch of flowers towards me.  
“Hm… The red ones,” I said. Seeing Moti with a wreath of bright yellow flowers on their head seemed fitting to me, somehow. Moti smiled and handed me the red flowers, then laid their yellow ones out on the ground and told me to do the same.  
“So what you want to do first is…” 

After a long struggle on my part, Moti eventually was able to help me get the hang of weaving the flowers together perfectly. When I finally got it, Moti congratulated me with a hug.  
“It feels good to be the teacher for once,” They said with a small laugh. Moti took the red crown from my hands and placed it on my head. I smiled and did the same for them. The yellow complimented Moti’s upbeat personality well, just as I had thought.

“Teacher, I have something else for you,” Moti said. They reached into a particularly tall patch of grass and pulled out two flower crowns, one made of sunflowers and the other a combination of red and orange roses.  
“I made these for Miss Sharon and Mister Etienne,” They admitted with a sheepish grin, “Can you give these to them for me?”  
I looked at them with confusion. “Moti, you know I can’t take things from this plane to another.”  
“Of course I know that! I wanted you to recreate these for them. That’s why I taught you how to make flower crowns, silly,” Moti said and placed the crowns in my lap. I examined them closely, trying to remember all the details as best as I could.  
“It’s time for you to go now, Teacher,” Moti smiled sadly. I nodded and hugged them. I missed Moti dearly in my day to day life, but I couldn’t be happier that they visit me in my dreams. The best part is, of course, being able to actually hug them. I have no doubts that they enjoy it more than I do.  
"What a wonderful thing it is to be alive,” Moti said, still holding onto me as I slowly faded out of the dream.

Sunlight poured into my window and shone onto the messy bed sheets. I covered my eyes and turned to the side, burying my face into Etienne's chest. He let out a small chuckle and placed a kiss on my head as he wrapped his arms around me. He whispered a quiet good morning and nuzzled his face into my hair.  
"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun!" Sharon said, enthusiastic as ever. She wrapped her arms around me, too, placing two kisses on my neck to outdo Etienne. I smiled and basked in her warmth.  
"You sure are chipper," Etienne said.  
"What can I say, you two are the only reasons I love mornings," She said with a little laugh. I felt as Sharon moved her hand to hold Etienne's.  
When I first introduced the two to each other, I won't deny I had my doubts about whether or not they'd be able to tolerate one another. As time passed they, luckily, grew closer and closer. I wonder sometimes if it was only because of my presence that they got along so well. Regardless, to see such wildly different people in love always made me feel like a little lovesick puppy. As excited as I was to get started on those flower crowns, staying in bed for just a little while longer never hurt anyone...


End file.
